


His Golden Idol

by tittysatan



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittysatan/pseuds/tittysatan
Summary: After it's all over, Jean and Nino try to sort out what they mean to each other.





	

After the dust had settled, Jean went on a vacation. The Section Chief had called him into his office, given him a firm clap on the shoulder, and all but ordered him to, saying he must be in need of some rest after all the chaos of the inspections and the "demonstration." Jean shrugged and accepted.

A few days later, he found himself on the patio of a bar in Famasu, nursing a glass of wine and watching the smoke from his cigarette drift up towards the stars.

"Is this seat taken?" Nino asked, and Jean smiled.

"I was wondering if you'd show up," he said as Nino joined him at the table, placing his beer next to Jean's wine.

"Well, you know what they say," the blue-haired man said with a crooked smile, "old habits die hard."

Jean sipped his wine, then took a gulp, sharp delicate features starting to flush. "...is that the only reason you're here? Because you don't know what else to do?"

"I'm here because I want to be."

"Because of loyalty?"

"...because of you."

Jean's eyes were so bright behind the curtain of smoke.

"It might have been just a mission at first, but not by the end," Nino continued, unable to meet those eyes. "Not for a long time. I loved spending time with you and Lotta. I don't want to lose that."

Jean stared at him for a long moment before letting out a deep sigh and collapsing back into his chair. "So we stay friends, huh..."

Nino hesitated.

Then he let himself reach forward and touch that beautiful golden hair, let his fingers trace down his Prince's face, touch his lips, heart pounding out of his chest as those sky blue eyes looked up at him through heavy lids.

"We don't...have to be friends," he murmured, transfixed.

Jean smiled, layering a hand on Nino's. "Would you like to come back to my room?"

It was all Nino could do to nod.

They didn't say much as they finished their drinks, glancing at each other out of the corners of their eyes, and walked back to the hotel, shoulder to shoulder in the dark.

As Jean closed the door behind him, Nino couldn't help but wonder if the bed big enough for two, almost too big for a room this size, was just a coincidence. As usual, Jean's slight smile revealed nothing. He shrugged off his jacket and hung it neatly in the closet, then slipped off his shoes, Nino doing the same a second later before joining him where he sat on the edge of the bed.

Still smiling, Jean reached up to remove Nino's glasses, setting them on the nightstand. "It's so strange seeing you without them," he murmured.

"They were part of my disguise," Nino said, gaze falling. "...I was always supposed to keep them on around you."

"I like you better without glasses," Jean said, leaning in to kiss him.

Relief washed over Nino, irrational relief that this wasn't all some misunderstanding, that Jean really did want him the way he wanted Jean, that he hadn't ruined everything by daring to tell him that. Then he kissed him back.

They broke apart and Nino stared at the beautiful man in front of him, all sunlight and summer skies and everything he'd ever loved in his life, and spurred by a strange compulsion he took Jean's hand in both of his and pressed his lips to it.

"...what are you doing?" Jean said, amused. "I'm not a prince anymore, remember?"

Nino opened his mouth to apologize, but Jean was kissing him again, hands tracing over his chest and back, starting to work under his shirt. Hesitantly, Nino moved his hands from where they were nervously bunched at his sides to grasp the blond's shoulders, kissing back with more passion.

"Let's have sex," Jean breathed.

Nino felt his face grow even redder, his cock twitch. "Is that... Are you sure?"

"Yes," Jean replied immediately, staring at him like he'd never heard such a stupid question in his life. "...are you?"

"...yes."

"Good."

Jean pulled Nino's shirt off and froze, eyes wide.

"...it doesn't hurt anymore," Nino said quietly as Jean's fingers hovered above the ugly, glaringly red scar on his side. The bullet he took for him.

"I was so scared," the blond murmured, hand falling to his side. "If you had died, I..."

"I was scared too, you know. I wasn't thinking about my job, I just...had to protect you."

"I don't know if I ever thanked you properly," Jean said, meeting his eyes with an awkward, warm smile. "You saved my life, Nino. Thank you."

Gently, he pushed the blue-haired man down on the bed and kissed his scar.

It was so strange, Nino thought as he undressed Jean between kisses, as his cock hardened under his prince's hand, as lube and condoms were procured from somewhere and put to their intended purposes. He couldn't shake the feeling he was doing something terrible, something almost sacrilegious, like he had touched something exalted with his filthy hands and it could never be the same again.

But Jean gasped and moaned as Nino drove into him, toes curling, kissing him messily, panting "harder, harder," and Nino realized, with what little capacity for rational thought still remained to him in that state, that Jean obviously didn't agree.

Jean had never thought of himself as a prince, had never thought of himself as better than anyone. Especially not Nino.

 _Well, that's good enough for me_ , Nino thought, before losing himself to pleasure completely.

 

* * *

 

He awoke in Jean's bed, the morning sun turning his golden hair to pure light as he blinked sleepily at Nino. "Good morning."

"...good morning."

Jean edged over in the bed, nestling his head into the crook of Nino's neck. "Are you hungry?"

"Let's just stay like this for a while."

They did, dozing against each other in the warm sunlight, before Jean finally spoke.

"Say, what's your real name?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really. I was just wondering."

"It's been decades since anyone used it," he said, toying with Jean's hair. "...besides, I like Nino better."

"Nino it is, then."

"What are you going to do, now that it's all over?"

 Jean sat up in bed and stretched. "Keep working at ACCA, of course." He smiled at Nino, the sun a halo in his hair. "That's the nice thing. Nothing has to change for us."

"You're right," Nino said, sitting up level with him. "Nothing has to change at all."

**Author's Note:**

> ...and then they went and ate bread together.


End file.
